percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunters of Orion
The Hunters of Orion was an all male group of humans, half-bloods, and satyrs created by Orion specifically to spite Artemis. Each Hunter has sworn loyalty to the Giant Orion and his hunt and to reject love for the rest of their lives. Description The Hunters of Orion are gifted with excellent ranged capabilities and hunting skills. Supposedly they would possess eternal youth and live forever as long as they do not die in battle or break their vows but the group wasn't in existence long enough to know if that was actually true. Just like Artemis, Orion forbids his hunters to fall in love but unlike Artemis he does not forbid his hunters from having sex. The Hunters are allowed to sleep with women they just aren't allowed to fall in love with them, platonic friendship with someone of the opposite gender is also forbidden. Hunters of Orion typically satisfy their sexual desires using prostitutes or by raping women. Unlike the Hunters of Artemis who usually hunt monsters, the Hunters of Orion typically target nymphs, satyrs, and half-bloods. Young women and girls join the Hunters of Artemis out of a desire for freedom, Young men and boys join the Hunters of Orion out of a desire for power or revenge of some kind. The Hunters of Orion outnumber the Hunters of Artemis but because Orion's group hasn't been around they don't trust their leader as much. Altogether the Orion's hunters have much less discipline and cohesion than Artemis's group. History After Orion's returned from his original death he sought revenge against Artemis for rejecting his love and spent centuries antagonizing the Hunters of Artemis using hit and run tactics and sometimes killing the Hunters who strayed too far from the group. When Gaea began to stir Orion decided it was time to start his own group of Hunters to defeat Artemis and her followers once and for all. The Hunt for Percy Jackson: The Hunt for the kids of the Big Three: During the Giant war, Gaea asked Orion to find and kill all the children of the Big Three gods that hadn't made it to Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood Known Hunters * Orion: the leader * Actaeon: Actaeon is a human cursed by Artemis to become a stag after he saw her naked and was then torn apart by his own hunting dogs, he has since escaped through the doors of Death when they were captured by Gaea. Actaeon still has his curse but because of Orion he can now control it to change between a human and a stag at will. When Actaeon becomes aroused he'll start to lose control and turn back into an animal. * Paris: another spirit returned from the doors of Death, Paris is the archer whose arrow killed the demigod Achilles. * Paul Lloyd: a misanthropic satyr who shares Gleeson Hedge's belief in survival of the fittest and social Darwinism. * Virgil: a demigod * Chris: a naive and amoral human boy who through all his time in the Hunters of Orion half believing the whole experience is a dream. He doesn't understand until the very end that it's not a fantasy and that his actions have real consequences. * Ajax: a demigod * Joseph: human Search for a Lieutenant Orion knows that Artemis has Thalia as her lieutenant and he wants his lieutenant to also be a demigod of the big three. He believes Theo Bishop, son of Poseidon to be the perfect candidate.